1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device where at least part of a display unit is bendable or foldable, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable electronic device includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user. The portable electronic device includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such portable electronic device has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some portable electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other portable electronic devices are configured as multimedia players. More recently, portable electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Some devices include a flexible display unit. However, the user interface for a flexible display unit is limited in nature and inconvenient to the user.